TDAS: Redux Ruckus
by ewisko8
Summary: An alternate Redux of All Stars which is more crazy and more insane than you can ever believe! Currently on the prologue where Chef gets Chris get bailed out of jail so they can work on the new season! Primarily told from the point of view of Ezekiel.


**Authors Notes: Ah yes I wanted to do this story for a while. This is the prologue for my All Star redux season. The reason is why I wanted to remix this season is to put it very plainly the actual one we got sucked eggs! But I'm not here to tell you the many reasons why All Stars sucked. I'm hear to write a better season. The prologue isn't too long and to tell you the truth probably wasn't necessary but I wanted to get this story out none the less.**

* * *

**Main Characters: Ezekiel, Cody, Duncan, Mal/Mike**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama in any way. If I did Total Drama All Stars would at least be tolerable.**

* * *

"Right this way Mr. Hatchet." A guard said leading Chef into the area of the prison Chris was locked in. Along the way Chef could see from both sides rows upon rows of tiny cells where prisoners were being locked up. Chef was here because the network gave him the meager task of informing Mclaine that he was hired to host another season of Total Drama. Chef himself found it disappointing because hearing the news that Chris went to prison he was hoping that he would pick him to host the new season.

"He's right here." The guard said stopping at one of the cells. Chef looked to see the guard was right and it was Chris who was locked up in it.

"It's down to Lightning and Duncan neck and neck." Chef heard the show host muttering. The host was down on the floor in his cell watching two cockroaches to what Chef assumed was a race.

"He's been acting like this all year, pretending to be a host." The guard said fumbling around for the keys to the cell. Chef nodded in response.

"Well thanks for not putting him in the loopier part of the prison." Chef thanked. The guard chuckled in response.

"Well it was tempting, but I knew he was just playing around. Not doing anything crazy so I let it slide." The guard replied. "Ah here's the right one." He said finally finding the key that would unlock the door. He put it in the key whole, turned it and the cell opened up with a click.

"McClain your free to go." The guard said. "Your friend Chef here got all the paper work and your belongings that you had with you all taken care of so you can hit the road." He finished walking away. Chris stood up watching him go.

"Thanks Rob!" Chris called after the guard. His eyes returned to Chef.

"Well, well, well, what do I have here ol Chef Hatchet finally decides to visit me on my last day." Chris chuckled darkly staring at the big man.

"Hey, I visited on Christmas." Chef replied. Chris scoffed.

"Yeah, a quick pop in which was on the way to your grandmas house doesn't really count Chef." Chris replied. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Look, pretty boy. I was sent here to tell you that the network wants another season of Total Drama and they want you to host it." As Chef expected Chris's eyes beamed.

"Really!? Wow! I knew those guys at the board couldn't resist making me the host again." Chris said. Chef rolled his eyes.

"Chris, you do know the season was just announced. It will at least take a couple of months pick a theme, get the food ready and all that." Chef reminded. Chris scoffed again.

"Oh, I already got all of that figured out." Chris said.

"You do?" Chef asked incredulously.

"Yep, prison gives ya a lot of thinking time Chef so I planned all of my ideas for the next 4 seasons ahead."

"So what is your plan anyhow?" Chef asked. He was now honestly intrigued on what the host had to say.

"Well, will make this one an All Star season. You know all of the fan favorite contestants and what not." Chris started. Chef nodded in response.

"Okay go on." Chef said.

"Obviously since the island is all cleaned up will put it on Wawanakwa and we don't even have to worry about making up challenges!" Chris said triumphantly but Chef was confused.

"How so?" Chef asked.

"This season won't just be an All Star season, will throw in some old school challenges from the past 4 seasons with a few minor changes. You know make another cliff diving challenge, monster movie challenge and so on." Chris said counting it off with his fingers. Chef was impressed.

"That's actually really smart thinking." Chef congratulated.

"Great! Now drive me to the networks office so I can pitch this!" Chris said smiling. Chef chuckled.

"You got it." Chef said as he opened the door. Chris and Chef now walking side by side with a new business idea in there heads walked out of the prison.

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go. Next season will be the first episode which will introduce the characters who will compete and which team they will be on. Probably episodes will only be one or two chapters long but I do plan the finale to be a three part. Also as you read from the summary Ezekiel will be a major character in the story and as such he is no longer feral.**


End file.
